There are game machines in which predetermined information used to reproduce a predetermined image during a game is acquired from a recording medium, and the predetermined image reproduced during the game based on the acquired predetermined information is used for the progress of the game. As an example of the game machines, there has been known a game machine in which a character card with a bar code configured so as to include predetermined information printed thereon is used as a recording medium (for example, see Patent Literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-301264.